How Moonie Got Her Muse
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: Ok this is for Ice Princess Deluxe and Yezra and Starbucks because coffee plays a big role in every authors lives or it should. Anyway R+R or the monkey will eat your soup Dont ask, just read
1. Default Chapter

WOO WHOO!!!! I FINALLY got through reading EVERY story by Ice Princess Deluxe and Yezra! I LOVE their writing SOOOOOOO much! I even read the ones on their combined name! So, in their honor, I am writing a muse fic! I REALLY like those stories and if people would do me a favor, they would write more of these! Their like coffee! You can't get enough! AHH It's addictive!!! GET IT OFF ME!!! OH MY GOD! HELP, IT'S SUCKING MY BRAIN!!!!! Huh? There isn't? Oh, Ok then I guess there's nothin to panic about. Hmmm.... .coffee doesn't sound too bad considering the fact that I just had two cups and i'm Hy-Per!!! Giggles insanly I hope its Ok I mean... Heh my first shot at a muse fic... Here goes nothin.... By the way, if you see * blah blah whatever*, it means thinking or a sound, K? K. Let's go...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin'...Get over it. I WISH I did. Ya know, life is too damn boring! God! I think i'll take after Sparkalgal and get myself a muse! I need one with all the Writer's Block I get! Heheheh... Lol. I dont own her ideas either. Hold on... Larry! Hey!! Do I own anything?! No?! Ok then! Bye! Whew... ok here it goes... part one of... How Moonie Got Her Muse  
  
~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Ok and WHAT exactly IS a muse?~  
  
*RING,RING!!!!!!*  
  
"Oh, god! Not again!!" Moonie screamed. Her dog winced and ran over to her. She picked up the phone for the eighth time this hour!!! She hated alot of things but mostly she despised the phone. It destracted her from what she loved most. Her typing.  
  
"Hello?" she almost sighed into the phone.  
  
"Hi, is Katie there?" said the annoying, little kid voice over the phone. It was for her sister, who was sitting, watching TV in her room.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you tell her Kathleen called?" the voice chirped on the line.  
  
"No." She put down the phone and turned off the ringer, sat down at her beloved Sony VAIO and let her head hit the keyboard.  
  
"Ugh..." She looked back at the screen to see what she had typed before that interruption had blown her concentration. Not much. She couldn't write even though she was surrounded by perfect contentment. She'd had the horrible Writer's Block all week. All she had written were little one chapter stories that she never intended to continue.  
  
She sat back and sighed "I need help!" There was a little -poof- sound that was followed by the smell of cigars and the outside. She turned around and saw a man standing behind her. A big, sorta tall man. Not much taller than her 5'6". But big and muscley none the less. And she knew who he was.  
  
"AHH!" she yelped and fell off of her silver stool onto the ground, where she sat for a few moments. Oh My God!! What the hell is going on! He can't be here! I've had too much coffee and sugar...But that can't be it. I only had 3 cups! It's just that I'm tired... if I get up he won't be here.* Moonie thought, convincing herself as she did. Slowly and cautiously she got up and looked around. She sighed and stood up. She laughed silently. She couldn't believe she thought she saw Wolverine in her bedroom. *Oh boy, I gotta get more sleep!*  
  
All of a sudden, her door opened and the Wolverine actually came into her bedroom. With an empty box of pizza. She sprung off the bed and grabbed the blunt, little athame off of her alter and dropped it. * God, I'm a klutz!* Her eyes darted from the man in her bedroom to the door to the small knife on the floor.  
  
"Heh.." was all that came out of her wide-open mouth.  
  
He looked at her, puzzled and said, " Ya did call me, right?"  
  
"Uh, when? I um... no?"  
  
He stared. She had her short, dark hair in little braids all around her haid and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep." I think you need help."  
  
"Uh yeah.... Lemmie just, umm, take some meds and put on my strait jacket." She said sarcastically.  
  
"So....Um...Hi. About the lil' knifey thingy? Can we forget that?"  
  
"Sure. Don't worry about it. I'll ferget about it if ya order more pizza."  
  
"Sure... Heh... Domino's is..." She said absently as she looked under piles of papers for the Domino's number.  
  
"Aha!" suddenly rang through her room.  
  
"Do ya HAVE ta do that?!" he said as he jumped.  
  
"Sorry... Would you rather I just yell 'Eureka' next time?"  
  
"Ya know? I think you would get along with Hank fine..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh... So... Why are you here?"  
  
"What, do you want me ta leave?"  
  
"No, no, no! Of course not! I was just wondering..."  
  
" Well... Ms. Ice is gone for the weekend... Queen Yez went with her... Somethin' about a free trip ta the Bahamas they won... The other authors are busy or have other help..."  
  
"Authors?"  
  
"Why'd ya think I was here?"  
  
"Honestly I have no idea."  
  
" Well I was musing fer Ice ta keep outta trouble fer awhile but I decided ta stay 'cause I like her. This weekend I was bored with out anybody ta muse fer and I didn't have anything ta do back in Marville so..."  
  
" Muse? Like in ancient Greek myth?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Cool! So, shall I order the pizza? Is stuffed crust alright?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Good." 


	2. oh dear Goddess Its the monkey!

Ok Hi Y'all! Ready for this Chapter? I get a permanent muse in this one. I'm still workin' on this muse/author thing... I think I got most of it though.. Hmm Ok read and review! Bye everybody. Sips Iced Coffee  
  
~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~So Who's Gonna Muse For me?~  
  
Moonie sat at the computer with her temporary muse. Her temp muse. She always did need inspiration. An inspiration that swore constantly, drank beer, smoked stogies and was SUPER hot! But her joy was quickly snuffed out.  
  
"So... Who else do you muse for?" She asked Logan. They had gotten to know each other when he had -poofed- in three and a half hours ago. He was alot nicer in real life than in the comics and cartoons. Cuter too.  
  
" Usually Ice. Sometimes Yez. Once and a while I'll muse fer Spark but she does have Creed so..." He said in between slices of the three large pizzas they had ordered.  
  
"Uh huh so that means that you won't be stickin 'round permanently?" she said, her mood brought down so fast she almost got a headrush.  
  
" Sorry, Darlin'. Can't but i'll visit. I promise."  
  
" Then who's gonna muse for me?"  
  
"I dunno but I think I got a good candidate. Ya want ta meet her tommorrow if she's up ta it?"  
  
*Her? She?*  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
Moonie was pacing nervously. She was gonna meet the muse that might stick for good. Logan said about three-ish. It was almost three. All of a sudden, there was a -poof- and the smell of magnolia flooded the room. Rouge stood by her computer, reading the open Word document. A minute later she looked up.  
  
" Hey. Ah like it but the romance scene couhld use a little work." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi. Wow! Logan did say I would get the best of the best."  
  
"Did he? Well, might as well get started, huh?"  
  
"Sure, but one question."  
  
"What's that, Shuga?"  
  
"Do you like pizza?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Perfect!" Moonie said as she called in more pizza and put on a pot of coffee.  
  
~One Hour Later~  
  
Rouge and Moonie sat at the laptop in the kitchen and were brainstorming new ideas for the newest story... She so far, with alot of help from Rouge, she had finished her story and decided to write a new one.... *Moonie grinned evily* Logan did visit occasionally, as he had promised and she even got to meet Remy. She now had reason not to set her computer on fire. She was still a little crazy and did have her moments but she was happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note from Moonie (GoddessMoonlite, hence the nick name, Moonie): **Oh, Come ON! You thought I was gonna tell my next idea!? Thats a sure fire way to get it stolen! Only Rouge knows whats in store at FF.Net... Ok maybe I'll spill a little...  
  
Rouge: Ah don't think thats such a good idea....  
  
Moonie: But I SOOO want to! I'm gonna tell! But Im warning everyone who reads this... If I see my idea posted i'm gonna be SO mad and I'll find you! Literally!  
  
Rouge: (turning to readers) No she won't... Ah can promise ya that.  
  
Moonie: *Gasp* Aww Rouge! I'm hurt! You underestimate the Moon Goddess!  
  
Readers: Just tell us!  
  
Moonie: Jeez! Ok! Here's the deal... this story is continued in my next story... "X-Men- The Musical" Look for the first capter out in a couple of weeks I hope... If ya dont like my idea...Rouge?  
  
Rouge: We were debatin' which ones we liked the best... This one won over " X-Men Meet the ICP" and " X-Men Road Trip", which we actually might do... Not the ICP one, the road trip...Ah wouldnt want ta meet the ICP... They scare me!  
  
Moonie: Okay Dokey! Haha Hey Rouge! It'sthe chicken nipples comercial on the radio! Here comes the part... 3...2...1... and...  
  
Both: You can't lick our nipples!  
  
Moonie: HAHAHAHAH whoo! Gotta love it... Ok We're out see ya lata alligator!  
  
Rouge: Wait Moonie? Ah have one question...  
  
Moonie: Shoot.  
  
Rouge: If ya live in South Carolina... How come ya don't have an accent?  
  
Moonie: Beats the hell outta me... Maybe it's cause I wasn't born in the South?  
  
Monkey with very proper English accent dressed in fez and loin cloth: Thank you for your time. Please exit to the left but not before reviewing this piece o' bloody crap! The moon goddess needs ideas! Thank you for your soup. 


End file.
